They Took My Baby
by Punch A Fish In The Face
Summary: Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, and Doctor Whooves are a bit of a dysfunctional family, but they are a family just the same. When the Doctor goes missing, a government branch separate from Princess Celestia takes Dinky away. Apparently, Derpy is 'unfit to care for a young pony' because she is a bit clumsy, & has different eyes. To what lengths will a mother go to get her daughter back?


A/N  
Before I give you the story, I want to tell you the motivation behind it.  
Sad Derpy fics and pictures on DeviantART are quite popular- and I like them (unless they're just too depressing, or emo as in cutting/drugs/suicide, in which case I find that going just a bit too far). Stories and pictures of Derpy and her daughter Dinky Doo are also quite popular- and they make me d'awww. So, I wanted to do a sad story about Derpy and Dinky. I wondered what I could do to put them in a seemingly hopeless situation. Then, I remembered Doctor Whoof is supposedly Doctor Who ponified. So, I supposed 'What if the Doctor was to… disappear?' then I wondered further. Since Derpy is, well, derpy, she may not be fully qualified to care for Dinky by herself because everypony _thinks_ she isn't equipped enough. Then, I realized that I could have Derpy fight to prove that she's able to take care of Dinky without the Doctor. Spoiler alert, it's a happy ending.  
And now, I present the story. Please R&R.  
I have a request for any of you who watch Dr. Who in my ending Author's Note. I'd like a parallel story to go with this detailing what happens to the Doctor while he's missing. If you're interested.  
End A/N

/x/x/x/

The Desk of Mrs. Cherrilee

/x/x/x/

'My name is Apple Bloom, and I like apples.'

'My name is Diamond Tiara, and I like being rich.'

My name is Scootaloo, and I like my hero, Rainbow Dash.'

'My name is Twist, and I like making peppermint.'

'My name is Sweetie Belle, and I like to sing.'

Cherrilee sighed. Her class had completely missed the point of the essay. This was supposed to be about something important, something they could say to the class that would leave a lasting impression on them. Not just any old thing they liked to do. Oh, well.

The magenta mare steeled herself to start reading the essays, and tried not to judge too harshly. They were just foals, after all. After twenty painful minutes of reading half-pages that clearly hadn't been worked on for the full three days' worth of time, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was down to the last paper. It belonged to a miss Dinky Doo. The maroon pony groaned- Dinky isn't dumb, she's just a bit slow sometimes, like her mother. So, she readjusted the lamp and started to read.

Immediately, she noticed something peculiar. Not only was the entire first page filled out, but there was writing on the back as well! And it was in the five-paragraph form, too.

'Finally!' she said to herself. 'Somepony actually put some work into this one!' and so, Cherrilee began to read the final pages of the day.

/x/x/x/

Dinky Doo's 'I Like…' Essay (edited for spelling and grammar)

/x/x/x/

_My name is Dinky Doo Hooves, and I like it when my Mommy smiles._

_Mommy has funny-looking eyes, but not in a bad way. When one looks up, the other looks down, and when one goes down, the other goes up. When Mommy plays with me, she makes funny faces with her eyes to make me laugh. They're just a little different, that's all. Mommy told me that when she was a little filly, she had a bad accident, and now her eyes don't look right. Mommy said that she can still see right out her eyes, even though they don't look right. But, a lot of ponies are still mean to her, and to me._

_They make fun of Mommy because of her funny eyes. I think that's so mean. She can't help it. It's like making fun of somepony because they don't have a Cutie Mark. Some ponies even make fun of me because my Mommy looks different. But some ponies are nice to us. Daddy loves Mommy and me. All the ponies that Mommy gives mail to are nice to her. My babysitter Amethyst Star doesn't make fun of me or Mommy, and one time, she yelled at some mean ponies who were talking bad about Mommy. Pinkie Pie is friends with us. She even threw Mommy a birthday party one day! A lot of ponies came to that party, so much that I couldn't even count them all. And I can count to twenty-three!_

_Even though we have friends and Daddy, sometimes I hear Mommy crying. Whenever I hear that, I march right into Mommy's room and give her a big hug, because I know somepony must have been mean to her. Mommy always stops crying when I hug her, and she hugs me back. I always tell Mommy that I love her, and she says 'I Love You Too, Dinky' and that makes me happy. When I'm happy, I smile, and when I smile, Mommy smiles._

_When Daddy comes back from work, I go tell him that I cheered Mommy up. Then Daddy tells me to go play, and looks for Mommy. When he finds her, he hugs her, and they kiss on the mouth. I think that's gross, but Mommy and Daddy tell me that that means they love each other. I guess that means that when they do gross things, like that special wrestling they do, it means love. I don't understand it, but Daddy says I will when I become a filly instead of a foal._

_Mommy and Daddy have to work a lot. Mommy is a mailpony, and Daddy fixes things with a screwdriver. He says it's magic, but I think he's lying. Doctors don't use magic! Daddy is silly. I said that to Mommy once, and she said that everypony is silly in their own way. She's right. Daddy says silly things, Mommy has silly eyes, and they say I'm silly just like them. Even if it's just the three of us, I love my big silly family._

_Dinky Doo Hooves_

/x/x/x/

Cherrilee was speechless. The paper fell out of her hooves and joined the slightly damp tissue on the desk. Quickly, she grabbed another tissue to keep her eyes from watering more than they were.

After grading the papers, Dinky's getting an A+, and getting over the fact that Dinky Hooves got an A+, Cherrilee got ready to go to bed.

/x/x/x/

A/N  
I think this could stand alone as a oneshot, according to principles. Beginning-middle-end, conflict and resolution, all that stuff. Not to sound like a braggart, saying 'I'm so 7331, this can stand alone, I R0xx0rz!', because I don't want to sound like that. I mean, I probably might have used this as a oneshot if it weren't in the fanon of the longer story. So, this is a prologue.  
If anypony is a Dr. Who fan, please contact me through PM for FFnet users, or Comments through FIMfiction users. I may or may not have a request for you.  
Anyways, the plot drama will really start next chapter. So until then, please leave a review/comment/whatever so I know people like it before I continue on. I also want to know how well I did in-a-child's-eyes writing. Thank you in the future!  
End A/N


End file.
